Her Dagger thoughout the Kingdom
by wimseyfive87
Summary: A little Elizabeth/Walsingham drabble. Set after Elizabeth's lady-in-waiting is killed by the poisioned dress. I know Elizabeth is very Team Robert, but what if she were Team Walsingham for just a moment?


_A little drabble I thought of when I sensed all that chemistry between Walsingham and Elizabeth. It's set after her lady-in-waiting, Isobel, is killed by the poisoned dress. We all know Elizabeth's heart lies with Robert Dudley, but I liked the idea of a Walsingham/Elizabeth pairing too. Of course, I don't own any characters and am just a fan of the movie. _

His black cloak trailed after him like a second shadow. He knew every corner of the castle, knew of every whispered conversation. He had spies in every corner of the kingdom. Walsingham was the Queen's protector – her chief spy. Even though his eyes were everywhere, he had missed a crucial plot. Simple, but deadly – a poisoned dress made of French silk – a gift from Mary of Guise in Scotland.

Queen Elizabeth sat at her desk, the candles burning brightly around her. Though the night was late, she could still hear the church choirs singing hymns for her lady-in-waiting, Isabel.

Elizabeth rubbed her tired eyes. The dress had been meant for her, though she doubted she would have ever worn it. She was not foolish enough to accept even so innocent a gift from a foreign enemy. But to see a favored lady die so cruelly in it while being seduced by Lord Robert-

Angrily, Elizabeth stood from her desk and began to pace the floor, her large skirts swooshing around her. She was alone in the cold room, her ladies she had dismissed hours earlier. She needed the privacy to think. She needed time to grieve for her friend and time to marvel at the betrayal of one she had recently held so dear to her heart.

Pacing did not ease her tumble of angry thoughts. She needed someone she could talk to. Someone who she could trust completely. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow move.

"It was a stupid, foolish plot," she grumbled aloud. "How could Mary know it would work?"

"It was a shot in the dark, Your Majesty." Walsingham slid out of the darkness. He bowed, but she could still sense her eyes upon her. He watched her as much as he watched her kingdom. It should have unnerved her. Instead, it secretly thrilled her.

Elizabeth sat down again at her desk. "Isabel was a silly fool who loved pretty things. But she didn't deserve to die in such a horrible way."

"I must remind Your Majesty, that she wouldn't have died if she hadn't met Lord Robert. The sweat awakened the poison."

The queen turned her head and threw a glare at Walsingham for reminding her again of Robert's betrayal. He simply returned her look. The heat dried from her eyes. She turned back to her desk.

"I did not think he would be so stupid. Why couldn't he have just gone back to his wife?"

Walsingham moved closer to the desk, a shadow growing in the candlelight.

"He has already grown so much under your affection. Once he had tasted that power, he could not leave. Everyone despises him, spurns him, yet he stays here in case you once again train your golden light upon him."

"How can I?" she whispered miserably. "First he lies to me about his marriage and then betrays me with one of my ladies. Cannot he realize I could never marry him now? I am no longer a mere lady with a few estates. I have a kingdom to care for, a people to govern. I am a queen. No matter how much I love him, I cannot be with him."

Walsingham had slipped silently behind Elizabeth's chair. She could feel him standing there, as if trying to guard her from her own black thoughts. She marveled that she could speak to him of such things as love. Walsingham was no mere subject. He was her sworn protector. He would never betray her heart, no matter how much money was thrown at him by Spain and France.

"My heart does grieve for you, Majesty."

She straitened in her chair. He had placed his hand on the back of her chair. It stood merely inches away from her neck. She wondered how it would feel on her skin. Cold and stiff or warm and strong?

"If only I could protect your heart as I do your kingdom," Walsingham said. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Yes, I wish you could. I know, in your hands, my heart would never know sadness or despair."

Walsingham shifted closer to her chair. She could sense him move and place another hand on her chair. A blush rose unbidden onto her cheeks as she imagined those same hands around her waist. She wondered if his lips would follow the curve of his neck. Her breath hitched a little in her throat as she imagined it. Elizabeth was no foolish romantic, but deep inside she craved a loyal, passionate lover as much as the next woman.

"I would do anything to keep you safe," he murmured. His voice was so close. She wondered how it would sound in a whisper in her ear.

"You are my most loyal servant, Walsingham. I will never forget that."

"I will never give you reason to doubt it."

"No, I don't think you ever will."

The tension was thicker than ever now. She wanted nothing but to feel his hands on her skin, his kisses on her lips. She wanted to throw away all conventions and give herself bodily to him. He would soothe her heart and tormented mind. He would make her forget all of Robert's kisses and caresses. He would show her what true loyalty and love meant to a queen.

She could command him to do whatever she wished, of course. She somehow sensed that he would obey anything of her – even if it risked compromising every moral fiber of her soul. The words were on the tip of her tongue. In fact, she had unconsciously arched her neck towards, exposing more of her flushed skin. She had only give the word and the tension would break. He would then devour her body and soul.

Instead, the moment passed unspoken. Elizabeth opened her eyes and Walsingham still stood unseen behind her. She was not ashamed of her thoughts. She knew those desires would burn deep down in her soul for years to come. But Walsingham knew her better than she knew herself. She realized to be with her was a line he could not cross. He could best serve her as her silent dagger through the kingdom. This would ultimately be the best way to ease her unsettled heart.

"I must see to this French conspiracy, Majesty," he said quietly. "It was a foolish move, but Mary of Guise will not pause long before finding another way to kill you. She will stop at nothing to gain your throne for her daughter."

"I know you will learn the secrets of her dark plans. Do what you must to stop her from harming up ever again."  
"I will not fail you, my Queen."

"No matter what it takes."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With a final sweep of his black cloak, Walsingham left Elizabeth's chamber. She released a long deep breath. Already she felt lonely and cold without him standing guard near her. She knew not to despair. Even away on a secret mission, he would still keep watch on her. He could be thousands of miles away and she would still feel his eyes upon her. It would have to be enough to sustain her. She would soon see him again, hear his voice and share her thoughts with him. It was the only intimacy she could have with him, but it was enough. As Robert's betrayal had shown, she could trust no one else who could see the beatings of her heart as easily as the clouds in the sky.

Breathing easier, she bent over her paperwork, counting the days until Walsingham would be back at court again. The turmoil and grief still raged about her, but her heart had been soothed. She would be able to carry on, despite however many storm clouds gathered at the distant horizon. She had her most loyal protector by her side, watching the shadows for every danger to her person

and her kingdom.


End file.
